Sigue Adelante
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: -No tu me dejaste- le dije llorando-Tu no eres real, tu estas…tu estas muerto-dije sin fuerzas y llorando aun mas.  -Lo se Cariño y lo siento, Pero siempre estaré ahí no importa donde estes, siempre estare a tu lado, un dia te lo prometí y lo cumpliré...


Me levante temprano y me fui a dar un baño…se sentía tan solo…tan tranquilo y a la vez tan inquietante.

Me senté frente al espejo y mire mi reflejo. Tenia ojeras moradas, y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, suspire y empecé a cepillar la maraña que era mi cabello.

Me senté en la sala dispuesta a no hacer nada pero una voz en mi oído me lo impidió

-_Tienes que salir, no puedes quedarte encerrada siempre amor- _me dijo esa linda voz en mi oído

-Si puedo-dije muy segura de mi misma

-_Pero no debes te hace mal y lo sabes…sal ve con Harry y con Ron, tienes meses que no los visitas_- me dijo arrogantemente y la vez tan dulce como el solo sabia.

Bufe con fastidio agarre y bolsa y dije

-Está Bien, está bien, fastidioso- dije en voz baja pero se que me escucho ya que al cerrar la puerta pude oír su risa.

Que nadie entendía que no quería ver a nadie, que solo quería estar sola y el fastidioso de su novio tampoco entendía! Aunque así lo amaba y siempre seria de esa forma.

Condujo hasta la casa de Harry se estaciono y se quedo ahí sentada, tenia mucho que no lo visitaba y sabia que ahí tambien estaba Ron ya que estaba su carro afuera, no estaba segura de entrar.

_-Hermione entra ahora, es por tu bien_-dijo aquella hermosa voz

-Lo se Draco, lo se-Dije suspirando y saliendo del carro. Camine con paso decidido hasta la casa y me detuve frente a la puerta, conté innecesariamente hasta tres y toque la puerta.

Estaba a punto de irme pero alguien abrió la puerta. Era Ginny.

Me vio y solo bastaron tres segundos para que corriera a abrazarme, le correspondi el abrazo algo aturdida.

-Hermione! Estas aquí estas aquí- repetía y yo no entendía nada

-Si,Ginny aquí estoy tranquila-dije

-Estábamos tan preocupados, después de lo que le paso a Dra.. eso no importa lo bueno es que estas aquí-dijo- Harry! Ron! Miren quien vino

-Que pasa Ginny porque tantos gri…tos-Dijo Harry y en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme a ese abrazo se le unió Ron que no había dicho nada solo se le formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo los abrase ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba. Cando nos separamos me miraron tristes y con algo de pena en sus ojos. No entendía porque e miraban así, y porque Ginny no menciono a Draco, ya lo habían aceptado recuerdo lo felices que estábamos cuando ellos lo aceptaron.

- Ya chicos suéltenla déjenla pasar-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-Pasa, siéntate

-Gracias-respondí, se sentía bien estar con ellos de nuevo, pero algo en sus miradas me daba un mal presentimiento, me miraban con tristeza, pena y algo de..Lastima?

-Chicos pasa algo, los noto extraños-dije confundida. Me miraron raro como si no entendieran porque preguntaba eso.

-Nosotros…no…amm…Hermione estas bien?...es decir, después de lo de Draco pásaste meses encerrado en tu casa y hasta ahora saliste y te miras…bien-no entendí lo que le aso a Draco? Que le paso? Yo esta mañana lo vi, que estaba pasando

-Draco? Como que después de lo que le paso? –dije y me pare del sillón no entendía nada me preocupada eso-No entiendo, yo mire a Draco esta mañana el me convenció de venir a verlos- les dije todavía confundida

-Mione tu no puedes haber visto a Malfoy- dijo Ron con voz pausada y firme-es imposible que tu lo hayas visto.

-Que! De que hablas Ron? Porque imposible yo lo vi estuve con el he estado con el todos estos meses-dije segura. Quería que me explicaran que pasaba! Ginny,Harry y Ron se miraron entre los tres con tristeza ya no aguantaba esas miradas quería que me dijeran que diablos pasaba!

-Ya basta de mirarse entre los tres díganme que esta pasando!, que le paso a Draco?-mi voz sonó llena de miedo y angustia por pensar que algo le había pasado. Ginny fue la primera en hablar

-Hermine siéntate por favor te tengo que decir algo-me agarro de la mano y me sento junto a ella- que es lo ultimo que recuerdas de la batalla de Hogwarts?-pregunto Ginny. La mire confundida por la pregunta y me dio una mirada de solo responde . hice memoria.

-Recuerdo que creímos que Harry había muerto y que yo estaba gritando y llorando abrazando a Ron-dije fruncí mi seño, porque me era tan difícil recordar?- Recuerdo…recuerdo…

-que mas?- me apremio Ginny

-Yo…Harry despertó y Voldemort lanzo hechizos contra el Harry corría y corria, yo..ya no recuerdo nada mas- le dije a Ginny sorprendida, no recordaba como había acabo la batalla estaba claro que habíamos ganado ya que si no, no estaríamos aquí pero…porque no recordaba?

- Que paso después Ginny? Que paso después de que Harry despertó?-le pregunte asustada y muy confundida

-Hermione, Harry corrió a esconderse y tu te soltaste de Ron para ir con Draco que estaba del otro lado, Draco sonrió al ver que estabas bien pero…-Ginny se detuvo y cerro los ojos

-Pero …Que Ginny? Que paso después?- pregunte no contestaba, voltee a ver a Harry y Ron y tenían una mirada de dolor y mucha tristeza- contéstenme Que paso después!

-Tu corrias hacia Draco-Dijo Ginny Llorando y mirando a la nada-El se miraba Feliz de saber que estabas bien, pero…Voldemort miro que corrias hacia el… alzo su varita y tu no te diste cuenta, pero Draco si…-me miro con mucho dolor en sus ojos y me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando

-Que mas paso Ginny?-sabia lo que me diría pero no quería creerlo

-el corrió hacia ti, tu te diste cuenta de Voldemort pero era demasiado tarde no podrías detener el hechizo, Voldemort lanzo un hechizo y…Draco se interpuso entre tu y el…-termino sollozando y Harry corrió a abrazarla

-No-dije-no, no, no, No Draco esta bien! Yo lo se, yolo vi! El esta vivo eso es mentira, están mintiendo todos están mintiendo-Grite histérica y llorando, o podía ser verdad Draco estaba vivo el estaba bien yo lo mire el esta vivo.

-Hermione-Ron intento abrasarme pero no lo deje-No, suéltame no! Mentirosos son unos mentirosos. Les grite saliendo de la casa, lo ultimo que mire fue a Harry y Ron llorando y a Ginny Gritando mi nombre.

No podía ser verdad no. Era una broma si ellos estaban jugando conmigo, de seguro eso era Draco no podía estar muerto no podía y menos por mi culpa!...Sali llorando de ahí entre al carro y conduje sin saber en realidad hacia donde iba, no les podía creer no quería hacerlo, me concentré en el camino y me di cuenta de que llegue a un cementerio, baje con calma y con miedo a la vez. Camine lentamente entre las tumbas hasta que me di cuenta de que ya había estado ahí antes no sabia como ni cuando pero sabia exactamente hacia donde iba, seguí caminando segura de por donde ir hasta que llegue a una tumba hermosa era grande y tenia muchas flores. Camine lentamente hasta posarme frente a la lapida, cerré los ojos no quería abrirlos y darme cuenta de la realidad…loa abri lentamente y caí de rodillas llorando en la lapida.

No! No podía ser verdad No, no!

En la lapida decía

_Draco L. Malfoy _

_1994-2011_

_Querido hijo, novio y amigo._

_Te Amaremos Por Toda La Eternidad_

-No!-Grite- No,no porque!- seguía gritando llorando de repente millones de imágenes inundaron mi mente…

_Flash back_

_-Harry Potter Ha Muerto-Anuncio el señor tenebroso. No podía ser verdad Harry no, no el no! Me tire llorando sin poder creerlo, sentí unos brazos rodearme voltee mi vista y era Ron, me abrase a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Busque con la mirada al amor de mi vida y lo vi del otro lado del patio, me miro y me dio una mirada llena de tristeza y de amor. De repente todos comenzaron a gritar Haryy! Volteé y vi como se levanto y empezó a correr y esquivar los hechizos que el señor tenebroso le lanzaba . me solte de Ron y corri hacia Draco me sonrio, una sonrisa llena de felicidad…pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una de terror y miedo. Voltee en dirección a donde el miraba y me di cuenta de que Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo contra de mi, sabia que no podía detenerlo solo me quede parada donde estaba, pero algo s interpuso enfrente de mi_

_-Avada Kadabra-Grito voldemort. Sabia que no podía detenerlo y espere a que el hechizo llegara a mi. Oí como Draco Gritaba-No! Y luego no sentí nada, me di cuenta de que Draco se había puesto entre nosotros._

_-DRACO!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras veía caer el cuerpo sin vida de Draco, apareció Harry y Voldemort desvió su atención de nosotros._

_-NO!-gritaba y lloraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco entre mis brazos.-NO F¿DRACO NO. DESPIERTA DRACO NO-seguía llorando, el no podía hacerme esto no podía dejarme-NO ME DEJES DRACO NO PORFAVOR-dije mientras abrasaba con mas fuerzas su cuerpo sin vida.-Siempre te voy a amar mi vida, no importa el tiempo que pase mi amor siempre va a estar contigo y yo tambn donde quiera que estes- le dije y bese sus labios por ultima vez._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Porque me dejaste?-pregunte sin fuerzas recostándome en la tumba.

-Nunca lo hice-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Voltee y me encontré aun Draco sonriéndome-siempre estuve ahí amor.

-No tu me dejaste- le dije llorando-Tu no eres real, tu estas…tu estas muerto-dije sin fuerzas y llorando aun mas.

-Lo se Cariño y lo siento, Pero siempre estaré ahí no importa donde estes, siempre estare a tu lado, un dia te lo prometí y lo cumpliré- me dijo mirándome con tanto amor como solo el podía hacerlo.-Ahora me tengo que ir-me dijo con el dolor palpable en su voz- Tienes que seguir con tu vida Hermione, tener una familia, asi como lo habíamos planeado tu y yo-me dijo con la suplica en su mirada.

-No, no, yo no puedo tener una familia sin ti, no lo hare sin ti, no sin ti.-termine con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Amor yo te lo pido, hazlo porfavor, se feliz, cumple todos tus sueño, mientras tu estés bien yo lo estare mi vida. Pero ahora tengo que irme-me dijo mientras me levantaba de la tumba tomo mis manos y dijo- Te amo. Nunca lo olvides

-Te amor-dije-y siempre te amare, no importa el tiempo que pase- le dije limpio mis lagrimas y me beso. En ese beso expreso todo lo que no podíamos decirnos con palabras había, cariño, despedida, adiós, dolor pero sobre todo había mucho Amor. Me sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Cai en la tumba de nuevo delinee con mis manos la escritura que había en las lapidas

-Siempre te amare Draco-suspire y me recosté sobre la tumba. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y levante la mirada. Era Ron.

-Alguna vez se va el dolor?-le pregunte.

-No-contesto-pero se hará mas tolerable, todo estará bien.- dijo y me abrazo.

Nunca olvidaría a Draco el siempre seria el amor de mi vida y al único al que podría amar.

Pero por ahora…sabia que tendría que Seguir Adelante.


End file.
